lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Studio Secretary Murder
The Studio Secretary Murder is a homicide case in L.A. Noire involving another dead dame, found beaten to death at the train yard. This is the final murder that Cole investigates while in homicide, as the final homicide desk case The Quarter Moon Murders involves solving riddles to locate your suspect. This case is loosely based on the real-life 1947 murder of Evelyn Winters. For information about the real case and the scene as it appears today, see the 1947project time travel blog. Walkthrough The Crime Scene Head to the crime scene at the Railyard and speak with the coroner. After he is done, search the body. First check the head to get a clue. Search her Right hand to get another clue. After that the coroner will tell you the time of death for another clue. Done with her onto the next thing. Head over to her purse for a clue. Once it is open check both things inside for two clues. Check the other two things as well for two more clues. You will hear the music stop. We're done searching for clues here. Time for some questioning. Question the man near officer Hart. After a cut scene you will get a new clue then start questioning him. *'Interference of evidence'. Truth. *D'iscovery of victims body'. D'oubt'. After he is arrested go use the phone. After you get the address it is time to move. Levine's Liquor Store Once you arrive you will walk in and talk to the owner. He will lead you to her bedroom. Clues: *'Photo and Book' - Right next to the bed is a photo and a book. Look at both of them to get a clue. Be sure to open the book as well. *'Bowling Pin '- You should see a bowling pin on the ground. Look at that for a clue. Check the other things if you want. Time to question Mr. Robbins. *C'ontact with victim'. Truth. *'Relationship with victim'. Truth. *'Knowledge of McCaffrey'. D'oubt'. (you have to open the book next to her bed to get this question) Mensch's Bar Head to Mensch's Bar and talk to the bartender. He'll tell you to talk to the patrons. Go talk to the guy with the vest and white shirt - question him: *'Last contact with victim': Doubt *Relationship with the victim. Lie - present the Book as evidence. *'Criminal history'. Doubt Rawling's Bowling Alley ''' You'll get a message on the radio that the captain has some concerns with the murders and needs to see you back at the station. Head to the bowling alley for James Tiernan first (it should be marked on your map as the next destination). Talk to the old woman behind the counter inside and she'll tell you that you'll find Jimmy in the back. Go in back (down the left side of the alley)… cue the chase scene. There will be a fast two-seater waiting for you at the end of the foot chase - get in and chase him down. Once you get him, there's another cut scene of Jimmy being loaded into a paddywagon for a trip downtown. Now get over to the police station. Back at the station, head downstairs and talk to the captain - he'll tell you that there are some concerns about the previous arrests for the murders, and give you a bit of new information. He tells you to keep the info under your hat for now, so there's really nothing gained from this trip. Before leaving the station, use a phone to call in for McCaffrey's address if you haven't done so already. '''McCaffreys Apartment For the next part of the L.A. Noire The Studio Secretary Murder guide we will go to McCaffrey’s apartment. Once you get there check the mailboxes for the apartment number. He is on the second floor in apartment 6. Kick the door in and let’s find some clues. Right next to the sofa you should see a bloody shirt and bloody tire iron. That will give you a clue and a woman will walk in. A fter she is done talking check the desk for another clue '''which is the other half of the '''torn letter. That’s all the clues here time to head to the roof. Once you get up there of course he starts to run. Chase him down. You should be able to tackle him. Time for some interrogating. Interrogations Start with James Tiernan in Interview Room 1. *R'elationship with victim'. Lie - present Victim last seen as evidence. *'Victim's book found'. Doubt. *'James Tiernan's alibi. Lie' - present Liquor Purchase as evidence. *'Access to murder weapon. Doubt. ' Don't charge him. Leave the interrogation room. Move on to McCaffrey in Interview Room 2. *Alibi for McCaffrey. Lie - present Torn letter as evidence. *Access to tire iron. Lie - present Tiernan's accusation as evidence. Before going back to James use the phone. It will give you a clue. Go back to Interview Room 1. Ask James about: *E''vents prior to the murder'. Lie - present '''McCaffrey’s accusation' '''as evidence. Don’t charge him. Head back to Interview Room 2. Ask '''McCaffrey about: *'Military service'. L'ie' - present 'Criminal record '''as evidence. Charge him. Video walkthrough DjmYvL58L6I qBMvQmzxW9Q a10aVhaDhoI qoKIBVLsT0I Trivia *When first encountered in Mensch's Bar, McCaffrey is reading a collection of Sir Author Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes--red cover with a gray profile of Holmes filling one corner. This ''may itself be an inaccuracy, as the cover shows it to be one of the illustrated collections in modern circulation. Category:Cases